Strong
by penjamin24-7-365
Summary: Inuyasha's heat Kagome's feelings


Kagome didn't understand what was wrong with inuyasha. He's been acting strange, right now he's really giddy and almost childlike, joking and running around with shippo. Honestly it's a little weird to see, if not a little comforting.  
He seemed so carefree and yet on high alert, like just an 20 minutes or so ago he took a defensive pose, growled, bearing his fangs at her,  
when she went to take shippo, who started complaining.  
Sango snatched the back of her shirt pulling kagome away from him, as she froze at the deadly aura and animalistic growl that emanated from his lips.  
He stayed like that for a good 5 minutes where no one moved.  
Taking a sniff at the air inuyasha gave a nod to sango, grabbed hold of shippo pulling him close and jumped up into the nearest tree, glearing down before turning his attention elsewhere.  
Now that kagome though about it shippo has been acting weird, along with everyone else too. Where Sango and Miroku are giving inuyasha a wide berth, kirara who usually stays with Sango has been bouncing between the two groups but staying mostly with inuyasha, and shippo has been clinging on to inuyasha like ivy. Usually this would annoy inuyasha to no end, only now he seems to be just as clingy of shippo. She was really confused. Having enough of her own endless thoughts on what just happened.

She marched over to the others and stood directly in front of them.  
"What is going ON?" kagome snapped.  
Miroku and Sango sighed they were watching shippo and kirara play some makeshift tag with inuyasha looking on, occasionally they would trun and catch a glance of kagome fussing quietly.  
"I have been wondering that myself. I could be wrong but it seems the demons of our little group have shut us out. Yesterday kirara didn't seem to want anything to do with sango and shippo just wanted all of inuyasha's attention. As for inuyasha he answered every single one of shippo's questions without getting angry but he also seemed to be a bit antsy." Miroku said staring off into the distance.  
Kagome took a moment to look back at the three running around playing.  
"Yeah it did kinda start yesterday, but why? What happened? What changed for them to distances them selfs from us?" kagome huffed.  
"It's obvious isn't?" Sango asked momentarily forgetting somethings where only demonslayer knowledge.  
At the two blank and yet curious stares she took a deep breath and begin to explain.  
"I'm sorry, I haven't been paying attention to the time lately like i normally do, but from how inuyasha and kirara are acting I think it's about to be mating season."  
Kagome gasped as her mind went a mile a minute.  
"Ahhh, I haven't been around any other demons besides our gang here but i have heard that it has about three or four stages depending on if said demon is alpha or not and that it normally lasts for a moon cycle. I'm not sure if there's any truth to it, and I wasn't aware it would effect half demons, but that doesn't explain shippo. He's a bit young isn't he, and dose this mean we are in more danger then normal?" Miroku asked trying to keep the smirk off his face as he watched Kagome's face become redder with each passing word. Sango suppressed a giggle as she watched as kagome tried to sneak a look over at inuyasha from under her bangs. After thinking for a bit Sango answered the best she could.  
"Well im not sure kirara usually only leaves me when I'm save and way from other demons going into heat,"  
Kagome squeaked, causing both Miroku and Sango to share a smile knowingly, "as for the stages your right their are three stages for the submissive which are protection: where they separate themselves from their pack, heat" kagome shift awkwardly. "where they call out for their potential mates to be claimed then comes reclaiming: in which he remark the pack with new aura. The dominates are, search: they attempt to find their potential mates. Claiming: marking their mate as theirs. hunt: proving they are worthy and protection: of thier new mate and future young" kagome make an audible gulp and stole another peek from behind her bangs. "and, pack." Sango continued she was honestly surprised kagome was still listening she would have thought she would have flew off and tried to sit inuyasha or god know what to get him to behave elsewise.  
"Mating season starts in two nights  
The last stage for both is a bonding in which they become bonded together, heart, mind and soul forever." Inuyasha said as he made his way over to them eyes locked on kagome.

Kagome stood up with such speed it startled Miroku and Sango making them look at her with uncertainty.

I can see  
You're slipping away from me  
And you're so afraid  
That I'll plead with you to stay  
So I'm gonna be strong  
I'll let you go your way

Not moving kagome spoke in a low voice.  
"What does this have to do with shippo? He's too young, leave him here I'm sure I can look after him and what about kirara?"  
There was a pause, as a low growl sounded and inuyasha shifted his footing crouching down in a threatening manner.  
"Mine! Shippo is my adopted pup he stays with ME! He will come to no harm as he is MINE and, Kirara will be moving on tonight."  
Kagome took a breathe and looked up. Inuyasha's eye spoke volumes a crazy mix of emotions flicker pass as they stood there staring at each other, from horror to hope from sadness to fury.

Love is gone  
There's no sense in going on  
And your pity now  
Would be more than I could bare  
So I'm gonna be strong  
I'll pretend I don't care

Inuyasha glare harded at kagome when she took a step forward, a flicker of sadness could clearly be seen for a second becore it was covered with a warning growl. Sango was ready to grad her back but Miroku placed his staff in front of her with a look that he wanted to ask something, she paused but stayed on alert just incase.  
"Kagome," Miroku tried, but it fell on deaf ears as she reached out an touched Inuyasha's cheek which he leaned into for a moment then moved back just out of her reach.  
Clearing his throat Miroku voiced his question.  
"Are we safe here or should we move?"  
"There's a town a 2 nights walk north, I suggest there." Inuyasha said half distracted, the feeling of her lingering touch burned on his cheek making him feel slightly guilty for allowing it, but he knew he couldn't leave her that.

I'm gonna be strong  
And stand as tall as I can  
I'm gonna be strong  
And let you go along  
And take it like a man

"Are we- do we count as your pack?" Sango asked feeling a little awkward.  
"Yes." came a hard answer she weren't expecting but felt like she already knew.  
"I should really go back home," Kagome's voice trumbled a bit "that way I'll be safe," she looked up to show them her determined face. Nobody was fooled. "And the so will the jewels."  
Inuyasha nodded slowly. Meeting eyes with the other two's eyes as they nodded as well, giving their silent agreement that they'll look after her.

When you say it's the end  
I'll hand you a line  
I'll smile and say  
Don't you worry it's fine

"Only if you want to, but make sure to come back,"  
"Of course I'll come back," she smiled. "i always do!"  
The all knew it was a lie, but for now they will pretend.  
Taking a deep breath Inuyasha scratched his head and took at step forward and grabbed her into a hug.  
"Well, I want you to come back. And you will. Even if i have to drag you back." he mumble in to her hair he pulled back a bit to look at her. Feeling guilty agian he kissed her hoping it'll satisfy her. He pulled away and left hastily. She wouldn't understand he had waited 50 years for this day. And now that it was finally here he wasn't going to give it up.

And you'll never know darling  
After you kiss me goodbye  
How I'll break down and cry.

Kagome watched in astonishment as he disappeared from sight. She couldn't believe he finally kissed her! But it wasn't real, he wanted to try and satisfy her, to make her stop loving him.  
Now she loved him even more.


End file.
